


Of Magic and Smelly Furball

by panna_acida



Series: on animal ears and love [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve is just a big dog, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Are you serious?” Tony asked with wide eyes, staring at the scene in front of him.  Steve Rogers, Captain America, his childhood crush… wait no, not now, the werewolf, was wagging his tail at him, demanding a belly rub like a common house dog, a sight to be framed in history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks to Sora_Blue_Sky for being my beta in this little one ♥

Well, this is a unique way to start a new month.

Tony sighed, closed his eyes and ran a hand through the soft fur near his face, feeling the soft puff of air coming from the really big werewolf draped over him.

The werewolf that, until a few minutes before was chasing around a yellow frisbee, all happy and without a care in the world, and that more than a few days before, was the almighty Captain America himself.

All of that thanks to Loki magic, as always.

Magic that, according to Loki, was only supposed to be effective during Halloween night. Magic that, also according to Loki, was not always only effective during Halloween night. 

In other words, Loki  really needs to figure out his magic and get it together.

Magic that transformed Steve into a smelly furball, that’s currently sleeping on top of him.

A furball that loved to howl at the moon, fetch a frisbee - or his own shield, depending on what was available at the moment - and sleep over Tony like he was his personal bed, or toy, considering the fact that he just chewed all of his precious cardboard suits,  _ cardboard suits that he spent an entire day building, thank you very much,  _ and that now was scattered around his room in wet, chewed up pieces. But that was a little thing compared to the fact that the same werewolf weighed a ton, and loved to sleep with him, if not on top of him, trapping Tony for the entire day or night. 

“Steve?” Tony started, scratching behind an ear, rubbing his nose in the fur near his face and crinkling his nose at the smell. “Can you please move?” A low grumble, an ear twitching and the werewolf setting more weight on top of him, if that was even possible, was all the response the young genius got. 

“Steve?” Tony started again, stopping the scratch and letting his arm fall on the floor, obtaining the wolf's attention. “Move, you are actually crushing me.” Tony sighed a little short in breath. And at that the wolf FINALLY barked and rolled over, freeing the young man from his weight and presenting his belly, just to start wag his tail like a house dog, making Tony snort.

“Are you serious?” Tony asked with wide eyes, staring at the scene in front of him. 

Steve Rogers, Captain America, his childhood crush… wait no, not now, the  _ werewolf _ , was wagging his tail at him, demanding a belly rub like a common house dog, a sight to be framed in history.

“Jarvis!” Tony exclaimed turning toward the ceiling, before moving back to look at Steve’s current form and back to the ceiling.

“Already done Sir,” intoned the AI.

“That’s why you are my favorite!” Tony smiled and went back to look at Steve, taking Steve’s paw in his hand and squishing a little before laughing.

“Not you Steve, I was talking to J,” and at that Steve whined, slowing his tail. “Oh come on, don’t do that… don’t…” Another whine. “Ooookay, you're my favorite, but don’t tell that to anyone,” Tony grumbled, moving his eyes on the floor, continuing to squish the werewolf’s paw.

“AROOOOO!” Steve howled suddenly,capturing Tony attention again and stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail with even more force. It made his body move with the tail, nearly knocking Tony down.

“Okay, okay, you have all my attention now…”  _ Well that is kind of cute _ , thought Tony, finally moving to start to rub a hand through the soft fur in front of him with a little smile playing on his lips, feeling the rise and fall of Steve chest under him. After a while his breath turned into a soft whistle with a little aborted bark when Tony's hand touched a good spot, meaning that Steve fallen asleep again.

“You really do look like a dog like this,” Tony snorted, stopping few second before shaking his head but continuing his ministration. “And for this you are even more cute,” Tony muttered, letting out a big yawn, sliding on the floor without stopping his therapeutic and relaxing belly rub. Tony rested his head near his scratching hand. 

“It’s really amazing and strange doing this, being near you without fighting or arguing,” The genius shrugged. “Just chilling…” Tony sighed and closed his eyes, letting the fatigue of the day catch him. “Just like this...” And with that Tony fell asleep, at the rhythmic heartbeat of the werewolf and the muted sound of the campus life going on around them. 

For the first time since the beginning of the new school year, Tony let his mind rest and slow down, without a care in the world.

Maybe all of that was a good thing. Maybe this time he needed to say thank you to Loki… Maybe, or maybe not.


End file.
